


Mr Kinkham

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Implied Sexual Content, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: "Y're tryna' disobey me?" He spat. You only shook your head, moans still escaping your lips. "Reckon y' are, princess. Perhaps I should teach y' a lesson."





	Mr Kinkham

**Author's Note:**

> Cam Kirkham x Female Reader (but there's no Y/N shit because I just hate reading that stuff cause like I feel that it just takes you out of reading because my dumb ass takes hours to realise I'm meant to read it by putting in my actual name and not just reading it as the letters Y and N) (basically this is written as just you, the person never had a name x)
> 
> I've never written smut before. I'm literally a virgin. This is going to be terrible. (There's your warning)
> 
> im so sorry i didn't think i would ever write anything close to soft smut let alone this. would like to apologise to my family to adding more disappointment to them
> 
> Although it technically isn't full-blown smut-

You gasped as he shoved you onto his bed, watching as he towered over you. He didn't waste time climbing on top, resting his forehead against yours. His eyes trailed over your body, despite it being clothed. He seemed impressed, smirking lightly before hooking a finger under your shirt collar. He roughly pulled you up from the bed so your back was no longer resting on the mattress.

"Reckon y' gettin' a bit too friendly with me mates." His husky, northern accent whispered into your ear. You shivered, quickly shaking your head in denial. He only chuckled in response before pulling back, but not before nibbling lightly on your ear. He shook his head before slamming your body back down. You moaned loudly, pushing up against him as you felt him stand back up. He glared at you before slapping your cheek, causing you to moan loudly.

"Y're tryna' disobey me?" He spat. You only shook your head, moans still escaping your lips. "Reckon y' are, _princess_. Perhaps I should teach y' a lesson."

You shivered at his dominance. It wasn't unusual for Cam to be controlling, but for him to be so _assertive_ and _confident_ in what he was doing always managed to reduce you to nothing but breathless moans.

"I'll be good, Sir." You promised, panting. He chuckled, undoing the buttons on his shirt before deciding to just rip it off entirely. Your eyes roamed his chest, even though you had seen it a thousand times before, and you wished only to run your hands down his toned abdomen.

"I already gave y' the chance." He spat, grabbing a fistful of your hair as he leaned over you again. A high pitched whine escaped your throat, your eyes lowering in submission before he cackled, pushing you back down to undo your shirt.

Impatient as ever, he didn't get much further than the top button before ripping your shirt off. He carelessly threw it onto the floor, close to his shirt, before moving his attention to your neck. He nibbled lightly before piercing your skin, leaving you a moaning mess. Your fingers shot up to run through his brown locks. Immediately he bites down harshly on your skin, causing you to whimper, before he pulls back.

Grabbing a hold of both your wrists, he aggressively pushed them above your head, glaring into your eyes.

"Did I _say_ y' could touch me?" He demanded in a low tone. You shook your head, apologies flying out of your mouth.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll be better-"

He kissed you, giving no warning before sliding his tongue into your mouth. There was no fight for dominance; he clearly would've won anyway. It was a passionate and rough kiss, but nothing less was expected from him. After a few seconds though he pulled back, leaving you wishing for more.

One of his hands slowly moved away from your wrist, still bounding you immobile with the other, as he slid it slowly down your shoulder. His fingers then skimmed across the material of your bra, not stopping as he continue to move further down. He finally settled at your jeans, fiddling with the button to try and undo them. It took a few tries, but he managed to unbutton them quickly, as well as sliding down the zipper.

You shimmed out of your jeans quickly, which seemed to please him. He rewarded you with a quick kiss for your cooperation.

"See what happens when y're a good lil' _bitch_?" He asked. You nodded eagerly. His smirk grew as he moved his hand to rest on your hip.

"Only want to please you Sir-" You gasped desperately. Both his hands attached itself to your throat, squeezing tightly for a few seconds, cutting you off your sentence. A whine caught in your throat as you grinded upwards to try and gain some friction.

"_Don't speak_." He demanded, before letting go. You gasped heavily, exaggerating the euphoric feeling of your breath being taken in hopes of winding Cam up. It worked, as it didn't take him long to squeeze his large, slender fingers around your throat again, waiting a few more seconds than last time before standing up.

After rendering you breathless, he discarded his own jeans, his hard cock apparent through his boxers. Your mouth watered slightly at the sight. He was far bigger than average, and you wanted nothing more than to run your hands over it, tease his head a little. Maybe even deepthroat it.

"Like what y' see?" He teased. You nodded eagerly, the urge to touch him too much as you leant forward to push a hand down his boxers.

He didn't seems to appreciate that.

Before you could get much further, he grabbed your wrist, dragging your hand out of his boxers before placing his other hand on your head. He shoved you back down, climbing on top of you. Resting his knee on your chest to immbolise you, he reached under the bed, grabbing some rope. He collected your dainty hands together, tying them roughly to the bedpost before tutting.

"Never learn, do y'?" He sighed. "Such a shame. 'Was looking forward to a good time s'well."

"S-Sir?" You breathlessly questioned, confused.

"Should just leave y' here, shouldn' 'I? If y' can't listen, then y' gotta be punished."

You whined, tugging on the rope in desperation. Insistently, you shook your head, begging for him to continue. He only smirked menacingly before discarding his boxers. You began viciously thrashing against your restraints, whining pleas of letting him touch you, but he only continued to laugh at you.

He wrapped his own hand around his cock, jerking it a few times with his fist. His moans mixed with yours, creating a melody of pleasure to fill the room. Within a couple of tugs, he was quickly cumming. You whined desperately, wrists bruising at the force of you trying to escape. You loved pleasuring him, and knowing that you hadn't been able to enhanced your desires for him.

The white, sticky substance coated his hand as he moaned loudly, panting. He leant against the walk for a few seconds for stability before his attention returned to you. You shivered in anticipation.

"See what y' could've had if y' were a good little whore?" He spat, crawling on top of you. Before you could respond, his placed a cum-covered finger on your lips, whiping downwards to hush you. He slowly nipped at your neck, chuckling to himself as he did. "But that's all y' are, aren't y'. A good for nothing _whore_."

"Only for you, Sir." You panted, licking the cum seductively off your lips. He glared at you for your disobedience before clambering off your body.

"Well then y'll stay here and be a good whore whilst Sir attends to important business, won't you." He whispered, pulling his previous attire back on. You whined sadly.

"Don't leave me Sir, _please_-"

"_Goodbye princess._" He smiled sadistically, leaving you to thrash helplessly at the ropes.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mum xx
> 
> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel
> 
> Instagram: engel_elmslie
> 
> Also thank you to the wattpad user who asked for a cam kirkham oneshots xx


End file.
